bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaakor
Jaakor is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan. It combines with Skytruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury. He is Shun's partner Bakugan. Information Description With a massive wingspan, Jaakor releases an impressive aerial attack. A tall vertical skeleton combined with armored gauntlets on each wing allows this Sky Raider to leap into action and fire down on enemies from high above the battlefield. Anime Jaakor made his debut in Evil Arrival, losing to Drago in battle. He appeared in Wiseman Cometh and was launched by Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Prodigal Bakugan, it is revealed that Jaakor has friends Skytruss and Orbeum in Bakugan City. They both want to leave because of Wiseman and want to take Jaakor with them. However, he refuses to. ; Ability Cards *'Fierce Demon - Thunder Blast' *'Moonlight Shadow Breaker' *'Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm' *'Dragon Spinning Storm' *'Sonic Reflector' *'Moonlight Shadow Slash' Game The Ventus version has 940 Gs. The Haos version has 910 or 930 Gs. The Aquos version has 910 Gs.in darkus he has 950 gs. In Europe, Jaakor was released during Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It has also been seen in Pyrus. Trivia *Its ball form looks like it is a combination of Primo Vulcan's and Elico's ball forms. *The prototype looks like Primo Vulcan, but taller. *In Bakugan Form, he looks like a mix of Taylean and Primo Vulcan. *In ball form, Jaakor looks similar to Merlix. *He opens similar to Vulcan and could be used as a Dice Thrower. *It is described by multiple sources as having a wingspan, yet neither the ball form nor the official picture depicts it as having wings. *Jaakor cannot be combined with Skytruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury during battle. *It looks similar to Contestir. *His Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm is similar to Taylean's Slash Rise Thunder. *His Moonlight Shadow Slash looks similar to Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Gallery Anime 2716.png|Jaakor with Shun 275.png|Jaakor in ball form (closed) Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 9.54.19 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.51.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.33.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.46.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor in ball form (opened) Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.43.42 PM.png|Jaakor using Moonlight Shadow Breaker Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.19 PM.png|Jaakor using Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor standing Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.47 PM.JPG|Jaakor using Fierce Demon - Thunder Blast Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.43.07 PM.JPG|Jaakor in real form Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.50.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.51.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.33 PM.JPG|Jaakor defeated Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Jaakor with Drago and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.51.43 PM.JPG Wise20.PNG 1019.jpg 1011.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.00.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.09.20 PM.JPG Prodigal7.PNG Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor2.png 1238.JPG Game ny19.PNG|Prototype Jaakor SkyRaiders_Jaakor.jpg|Prototype Jaakor with highlight File:T13DmlXmhKXXcFfWjb_092744.jpg Jaakor.PNG VentusJaakor_SkyRaider.png jaakorb.c.PNG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (34).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (31).JPG skyraider_ID_jaakor.jpg PTRU1-11104830dt.jpg Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan